Power boats have used stern trim tabs to provide extra stern lift to help adjust the boat to the desired trim while underway. Although trim tabs have been made in many different shapes and have been applied to boats in many ways, only a small percentage of existing boats have ever used trim tabs.
In experimenting with trim tabs, I have devised an improved shape that is both simple and economical to make and install and also is highly effective in use; and I have found that a low cost addition of my trim tabs to existing boats can bring these boats to a plane at a lower engine rpm that would otherwise be required. This saves fuel and improves boat performance.